真視守衛
Vision Ward is a consumable item in League of Legends.Vision Ward's item page at LeagueofLegends.com Objects revealed Unlike , allow a team to see invisible champions and objects like: * while inside her * while stealthed with * while stealthed with * * while stealthed from * while stealthed from * while stealthed with * * while stealthed with * while stealthed with * while stealthed from * Enemy * Enemy * The ward from Notes * to the ward will reveal it for the duration of the spell. * is not available in Dominion. *The mastery increases the range of wards by 5%. This increases the range of the Sight Ward to 1050. *The ward has a cast range of 600. After being placed, it is visible for 2 seconds, and then becomes invisible until its 3-minute duration expires. *The ward has 3 HP, and every attack will only damage it by 1. There is also no way to regenerate its health. **While some abilities, such as , become active around and can target wards, they cannot actually damage wards without the ward being revealed by a or a champion with . *Wards grant 25 gold when destroyed. Strategy *If you are up against an enemy team with at least one stealth champion place the at key points in your lane to prevent being ganked, or against a champion such as who relies on stealth to avoid damage. *It is most beneficial to place a Vision Ward near high priority targets which will probably be warded, like or or at a location of a known ward. Patch history on a ward will no longer reveal the ward through Fog of War to enemies. Instead, it will destealth the ward to be seen if an enemy is near and reveal the teleport particle through Fog of War to all enemies. * Attack-move will now target visible wards V1.0.0.121: * to a ward will now reveal the ward to enemies for a few seconds. * Locally jumping to a ward will now destealth the ward for 2 seconds. V1.0.0.120: * Wards and are no longer targetable/manipulated by spells (except ). This means, for example, that wards will no longer be able to block , will not block skillshots, and is no longer able to onto a ward. V1.0.0.112: * stacks per slot increased to 5 from 3. V1.0.0.111: * now have a pink top. V1.0.0.109: * Wards no longer grant experience on death. * Vision Ward cost reduced to 125 from 150. V1.0.0.108: * Now has 3 health, is immune to healing effects and takes only 1 damage from every attack. V1.0.0.107: * Health reduced to 1 and armor reduced to 0. * Reduced collision and spellhit sizes. * Duration reduced to 3 minutes from 4.5. V1.0.0.105: * Updated tooltip. V1.0.0.101: * Now shows its remaining duration (in seconds) in its mana bar. Both teams can see the remaining duration. V1.0.0.61: * Cast range increased to 600 from 300. V0.9.25.34: * Increased duration from 180 to 210. * Removed cooldown on placing consecutive Wards. V0.9.25.21: * Reduced Cost to 150 from 175. V0.8.22.115: * Sight range increased to 1100 from 1000. June 26, 2009 Patch: * Max Stacks increased to 3 from 1. June 6, 2009 Patch: * No longer triggers effects like and . May 29, 2009 Patch: * After two seconds, the becomes invisible to opponents. May 9, 2009 Patch: Added * ** Places an invisible ward which has magical sight (sees invisible units) for 3 minutes. }} References Category:Consumable Items Category:Stealth Items Category:Ward Items cs:Vision Ward de:Magisches Auge en:Vision Ward es:Centinela de Visión fr:Balise de Vision pl:Totem Wizji ru:Vision Ward